Talk:Amish Kinley
Very nice Love it!!!Marcus Villanova 20:18, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :Wanna buy a home? :P Bucurestean 20:19, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :with the amish, no. It's weird but i'd like to observe them like a bug in a microscope. Very Creepy. I know. but there's somthing about them, i think you should put a church in the center aof the community.Marcus Villanova 20:42, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :DO you mind if Nova Times does a interview and article on the amish?Marcus Villanova 20:53, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :very nice seal!Marcus Villanova 21:09, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::No of course not, I would really like it if the Amish would get some publicity ;) Bucurestean 21:11, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Very tolerant I don't mind the Amish 'invading' Lovia without consulting the authorities, I don't mind that they started their own neighborhood and I don't mind their way of living. Now am I not very tolerant? Sure, BUT I do wish to say that if the Amish choose to educate their children themselves (e.g. not by people who have a grade of some kind) I will take this up to the Royal Educational Aims Council. I hope we can work out a compromise. 06:22, May 18, 2010 (UTC) : John Amman, self-proclaimed leader of the Amish community: "I'm glad the Prime Minister of Lovia is so open minded that he gives us the opportunity to follow the Lovian dream. Hereby I want to announce you that we're eager to settle this legality issue. If Kinley rejects the idea of a new neighborhood, we won't mind it if we would get a special status like the Plemming Forest in the past, or the Castle of Donia nowadays. Indeed, we really want to educate our own children in the way we think it's correct. However, I'll accept your suggestion to discuss about it. God bless you." Bucurestean 12:54, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::There is no status yet determined for structures such as Donia Castle or the new Amish community. Until the regulations are clear I suggest that only the Amish community and its members are allowed to make use of the ground. You are allowed to teach the children on your own as long as you meet the required standards which can be found in the Federal Law. 13:02, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::John Amman: "''Don't get me wrong Sir. We really love this place. It's like our heaven on earth. Here on this place, our children can grow up in a safe environment. I've talked with my fellow Amish men and women, and we, together, came with the following proposal: we forget the idea that we're part of Kinley. However, our "map" should stay. We build our own 'private' school, but as a compromise the government may build another school which fits the system described in the Federal Law." Bucurestean 13:12, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::I have no problem with you staying as a 'geographically separate entity' with its own map. However some people might in which case the word of the PM doesn't mean a thing. The government doesn't want build its own school, we just want your school to fit our standards. If not the Royal Educational Aims Council might close it. 13:17, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::: John Amman: "We'll have no other option then, than adapting our school to the commonly allowed system, how sad it might be for us, the Amish." Bucurestean 13:21, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm sure there will be plenty of time for the Amish beliefs and values outside the school walls (like early morning services) 13:37, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: John Amman: "Indeed, we'll find some solution to give our children the needed education." Bucurestean 13:48, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Amish (2) I understand why there is a lot of opposition to it: (1) not very legal or polite and (2) other people couldn't build towns. Now I would like to propose the following: they are no part of Kinley, they are just an Amish community. Only fictional characters will be able to live there and exploit the ground on the condition that they are a part of the Amish community and live according to the Amish rules (no modern age distractions, early morning prayers, ...) Do you think this is acceptable? Yuri Medvedev 12:53, May 18, 2010 (UTC) : John Amman: "(1) It has never been forbidden by Law. As Lovia is a fair democracy, I don't see why this would be a serious problem. I can understand that people can get upset when new immigrants come with a differing background, but Lovia is a country build on immigration. We should not forget that. (2) I'm afraid this is not entirely true, as, for example, Newport was re-build lately. If the Law doesn't prohibit it, I suppose we have our right to do so. But I'm sorry for those people and I can understand their anger." Bucurestean 13:06, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm sure much more people will protest against the ongoing construction, but my primary concern here is the education of the children. According to the Lovian Federal Law it is prohibited to teach doctrinal classes (like religion) in a primary school. Only one hour a week is allowed during secondary education. Is this pretty clear standard attainable for the Amish? 13:10, May 18, 2010 (UTC) If only fictional people may purchase things we have to delete the map Pierlot McCrooke 13:40, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :You can live here too. Wanna buy a house? :P Bucurestean 13:41, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I believe we had some kind of understanding? Just removing the 'for sale' will do. Maps aren't exclusively for towns etc. 13:42, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, but I think only places were the users here can purchase things should have maps Pierlot McCrooke 13:44, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: John Amman: "¿Qué?". I don't 'follow' Bucurestean 13:44, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::@Pierlot: those maps can be used for anything. If I want to make a lay-out of a wildlife park I can use them too. And no, there will be no user-related chairmen or inhabitants here unless they are truthfully Amish (in which case politics will be the last of their concerns). 13:47, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Johnny wants to thank you for clearing things up :P Bucurestean 13:49, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It has been decided only real users may become congressman, chairman or purchase a house on the map. @Yuri everything where no fictional users life on the map is allowed Pierlot McCrooke 13:53, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::It is a nice project and it would be a shame if it got lost due to a stinking legal regulation. It seems there is no clarity on this matter (we all have our own idea of what can and what can't be done). I suggest that for now the works can continue, we don't call thay jon-guy chairman and that no real users are allowed to buy a property. Can you all live with that? 13:56, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Johnny accepts it if the community can stay as it is, with map. Bucurestean 13:59, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :For me it can. @Pierlot: do you think it can stay when it isn't a neighborhood/town/etc. but does have a map? 14:01, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Only if real users can buy property Pierlot McCrooke 14:03, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::So you want it NOT to be a town and still real users are allowed to buy property? This is getting in the wrong direction, perhaps we should make this a 100% article, without the place infobox (but with a non-editable map). 14:06, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Options: # Or we make this a town/hamlet/neighborhood and make a map that is editable by anyone\ # Or we make it just a article without map Pierlot McCrooke 14:09, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I'd go for three: article with the map. There is nothing wrong with that? 14:10, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::: I agree, but with an infobox :P. Bucurestean 14:14, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::But the map HAS to be editable by anyone. that means everyone can purchase things Pierlot McCrooke 14:15, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Securing the page Until there is a clear view on where we should go with this - by the way splendid - initiative I have blocked the page. There was a small editing-war going on and that needs to be solved first. I hope you understand. 14:12, May 18, 2010 (UTC) : :( Bucurestean 14:14, May 18, 2010 (UTC)